


Lost

by InkSilver



Series: Dialogue-Only [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, HP chats, M/M, Romance, soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Draco has lost something and desperately asks Harry for help. Sweet fluff. Very short.Part of my Dialogue-Only Series.





	Lost

**Draco:** Potter, come quick! I’ve lost something!

 **Harry:**  *quirks an eyebrow and folds his arms* What’d you lose?

 **Draco:**  My heart. I gave it away, and all I have is this other one in return!

 **Harry:**  *rolls his eyes, but can’t hide his grin* I never would have thought you’d turn out to be such a sap, Draco.

 **Draco, in all seriousness:**  I simply can’t be held accountable for my actions when I have  _your_  heart to work with, Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
